


Give a little little more love

by starwreck



Series: Nerd Jeno and Bad boy Jaemin's Journey [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Na Jaemin, Boyfriends in love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, Smut, Top Lee Jeno, bad boy!jaemin, brat jaemin, dessert lover jaemin, girlfriends 2jin, jealous jaemin, nerd!jeno, soft nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwreck/pseuds/starwreck
Summary: Bad boy Na Jaemin gets a bit jealous of his boyfriend and makes a scene. Jeno comforts his baby by letting him know that he's the ony one for him.





	Give a little little more love

"Jaemin, if you don't let me go right now, I'm gonna be late."

Jeno pats his boyfriend's arms which circles around his waist. Jaemin snuggles closer to Jeno, burying his head in the crook of Jeno's neck while whining muffled sounds. The both of them are in bed with Jaemin back hugging Jeno and spooning him because he wants to and Jeno will never oppose whatever Jaemin asks of him.

"Come on, baby. I have to tutor someone later. I can't be late," Jeno reasons, trying to convince Jaemin to let him leave.

"They can wait," Jaemin mumbles, tightening his hold on Jeno. "I can't,"

"I know you can, baby." Jeno chuckles, turning his body to face Jaemin despite his whines. "It won't even be long. It's a short session and I'll be back before you know it." He boops Jaemin's nose and squishes his cheeks. 

"Your short session is like two hours and more. You get carried away to teach too, I'm never gonna have my kisses," 

Jeno chuckles, leaning into Jæmin to plant a kiss square on his lips. "There, a kiss." Jaemin whines even more, pulling on Jeno's arm and pouting. 

"Jeno!" 

"Okay, you big baby. I can't cancel the session but maybe I can bring you with—" 

"Yes, yes, yes! Okay, give me a minute to get ready!" Jaemin immediately brightens up, runs to the toilet to wash his face and brush his awful breath away. Jeno could only watch him move as fast as he can in amusement.

Having changed into an orange hoodie and some ripped jeans, Jaemin links arms with Jeno as they head out to the library. Jaemin offered to take half of Jeno's stuff which contains papers, papers and more papers. Jaemin happily skips to their destination and Jeno only watches him being so innocent and adorable as the hoodie's kind of oversized. 

As they arrived at the library, Jaemin instantly sat down on a seat, pats the seat beside him for Jeno to sit.

"Nana, I'm here to tutor someone. I can't have you sit so close to me," Jeno says, picking up the stuff Jaemin put on the table.

"Why not?" Jaemin looks up at him with puppy eyes.

"You'll distract me," Jeno replies, giving him one last look and then moves his belongings to a table two rows away from Jaemin. Jaemin pouts and quietly whined when he caught the librarian sending him a threatening look. He jumped to his feet and crouches down next to Jeno. "Come on, Jen. I'll be really, really quiet. I'll just sit down and shut my mouth and won't bother you at all. I promise!"

"Nana," 

"I'll be a really good boy, Jęno. Please, please, please." Jaemin takes Jeno's hand and places it on his cheek. He gives a long kiss on his palm while looking up at Jeno with a pitiful look.

"Jaemin, Na Jaemin." Jeno grits his teeth as he almost growls at his boyfriend. "You're really testing my patience right now. How can I ignore you, baby?"

Jaemin lights up at Jeno's words, a small smile made its way to his pretty face but falters as quick as it appeared.

"But I can deal with you and your horny ass later, hm?" Jeno strokes Jaemin's cheek fondly, giving a little squish as Jaemin pouts, making him look like a duck. "It won't be more than three hours, I promise you."

Jaemin huffed, annoyed by Jeno and yanked his hand off him, trying to leave but Jeno grabs onto his wrist before he does. He signals Jaemin to bend down and even while sulking, Jaemin still obeys.

"We can have fun all night and I'll make you feel good. The best you ever will, is that okay with you? We can do anything you want." Jeno whispers sensually in his ear, giving Jaemin the tingles. A wave of goosebumps spread through Jaemin's spine as he straightens up.

"Fine," Jaemin says, his cheeks a little pink and his poker face can't control the excitement yet a small pout still remains. "You can't reject me tonight, you hear me?"

"Never even crossed my mind." Jeno says, staring at him fondly while Jaemin softens, leaning into Jeno for a quick peck. 

"Don't take too long, Jen. Nana misses you,"

"I miss you, too,"

Soon after, a petite girl with pretty long hair approaches the table Jeno was sitting in. Jaemin watches her every move like a hawk, sending her his death glare but she was too occupied with bringing out her books.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I missed the bus, so I tried to catch a cab but then, uh, something happened with a pregnant lady and she was in labour so I let her go first then I tried to walk here, run here actually. Plus, I think I left a book somewhere. I swear it isn't my fault. A dog chased me earlier, I think he hates me. Sorry,"

Jeno blinks, processing the details and ushers her to sit. "It's okay, Heejin. You're not late. I just got here too,"

"Does she attract misfortune or something?" Jaemin furrows his eyebrows, looking at Heejin. "Whatever, but if she steps over the boundaries..." 

Jaemin spends his time in the library occupied by two things, which are staring at Jeno dreamily and glaring at the poor innocent girl. Heejin keeps on scratching her head and Jaemin wishes it was because of fleeces but even if it was, he doubts Jeno would care at all. 

Jaemin sighs deeply, leaning back into his chair and skimming through a random book he took from some shelf because he didn't want to look like he was only staring at his boyfriend and his student. He props his elbow on the table and looks outside boredly. He was extremely bored and mentally tired now that he has to wait for Jeno. He wants his boyfriend and also the rated stuff they do in bed.

Drowsily flipping through the pages, Jaemin finds himself slowly drifting off to sleep. It hasn't been thirty minutes into the session but he was sleepy already. He hums quietly, thinking it was because of their night activities but maybe his sleep was catching on to him due to Jaemin's dance practice for the upcoming competition.

Jaemin blames Jeno and Jisung for his sleepless nights. Jeno has the same horny state as he does and Jisung won't stop practicing unless they perfect every single move. Jaemin had to stop him by threatening him with smooches. At last, Jaemin falls down onto the book with a thud and a messy mind full of his worries for the dance competition, his neediness and Jeno's tutoring session.

About an hour and a half later, Jeno heaved a relieved sigh as Heejin finally understands what Jeno has been talking. She seems satisfied with herself as she smiles tiredly at Jeno who starts to clean up their stuff. 

"I can never repay you, Jeno. Thank you, my life savior." Heejin says appreciatively.

"It's fine, Heejin." Jeno waves her off and Heejin answers her ringing phone.

"Now? Oh, alright, sure." Heejin hangs up the phone and she fiddles with her fingers, making Jeno stop his actions and ask her if she's okay. "Can you wait for a while? My, um, girlfriend's coming and she's bringing some dessert. I want to give it to you," Heejin smiles.

"And for your boyfriend too, does he likes desserts?" 

Jeno chuckles, remembering the scene where he caught Jaemin eating a tub of ice cream in the living room. Jeno's tub of ice cream. 

"Yeah, he loves them."

"Great! I'll be back in like a minute," Heejin rushes off her way to meet her girlfriend and Jeno relaxes himself from slouching for the past hour. He stretches his body and his eyes landed on the sight of his pretty boyfriend sleeping soundlessly.

A bad boy sleeping in a library, that's cute. Jeno thinks and quietly makes his way to Jaemin. He stands beside the table, hovering over sleeping Jaemin. He runs a hand through Jaemin's hair and feels the younger one leaning into the touch unconsciously.

A smile blooms on Jeno's face, seeing how comfortable and in peace Jaemin looks like while asleep. "Nana," Jeno calls out softly, caressing his cheek. "Wake up, baby." Jaemin doesn't stir for the first two calls but eventually flutters his eyes open just to see Jeno in front of him. He smiles sleepily, wrapping an arm around Jeno's waist, hugging him and placing his head on Jeno's abdomen.

"Jaemin," 

The younger one hums, still sleepy. "Can we go home now? I wanna cuddle," he mumbles and some words come out incoherent but Jeno gets him anyways.

"Uh, can you wait for a few more minutes? Heejin's grabbing something and she's coming back,"

Jaemin grumbles, pulling away from Jęno but his arms still linger on his waist. "Do we have to wait for her? I've waited too long."

"You slept, how long could that be?" Jęeo asks teasingly, sweeping Jaemin's hair to the back, revealing his forehead. Jaemin clicks his tongue and half glares at Jeno.

"Did you have fun teaching then, Mr Lee?" Jaemin asks back, quite annoyed.

"Hm, Heejin's a slow learner, so it takes some time for her to understand. I don't think that's much of a problem since she gets the idea now."

"Can you be even more dense at a time like this?" Jaemin groans, pushing Jeno away. "Fine, whatever. When's she coming back? You're done already, right?"

"Yep, I don't know when—"

"Jeno!" Heejin beamed happily, carrying a paper bag in her right hand. Jeno goes nearer to her, making Jaemin rolls his eyes at how gentleman-ish and kind Jeno is to others that he's left Jaemin alone, twice in the same day.

Jaemin looks at them lazily while sulking like a child who lost their favorite toy, pursing his lips.

"Here!" Heejin shoves the bag to Jeno excitedly. "It's a gift,"

"You know you don't have to, Heejin. You're too kind," Jeno says, smiling softly. Jaemin hates it even more when Jeno uses that smile because to him, Jeno can only smile like that in front of him, never others.

"It's okay, really!" Heejin says and tiptoes to whisper to Jeno. "Plus, I think your boyfriend kinda needs it right now, heehee! He seems like the jealous type, don't you think?" a soft giggle comes from her. Jeno chuckles, feeling rather entertained when he glances back at Jaemin who's fuming and glaring at both of them. "He sure is, but he doesn't like admitting it." he whispers back and Heejin smiles cheekily.

A loud screech of a chair being pushed back and a thud of it hitting the table startles them. Jeno looks back and sees Jaemin storming off, walking like a grumpy baby. Jeno couldn't contain his smile at his adorableness but shivers once he realises he's got to deal with that grumpy baby later.

"Heejin," a girl approaches them with a stoic look on her face. She glances at Jeno, giving him a warning look and Jeno would be lying if he said he wasn't a tad bit intimidated by her.

"Hyunjin!" Heejin beams brightly, "Here, this is Lee Jeno, and Jeno, this is Kim Hyunjin!"

Hyunjin nods her head once as greetings and Jeno awkwardly nods back. 

"Nice to meet you," Jeno says and Hyunjin replies with a small smile. 

"My girlfriend's been giving you trouble today, thank you for that." Hyunjin says and Heejin elbows her playfully.

Jeno laughs and shakes his head lightly.

"We'll be leaving now, Jeno. Thank you for today! Have fun with your boyfriend." Heejin giggles, waving her hand as she drags Hyunjin out with her. Hyunjin helps Heejin grabs her stuff and they walk off, holding hands.

Jeno stands there for a minute, looking back at the empty seat Jaemin occupied just a while ago. He sighs, imagining Jaemin's rage at home as he packs up his stuff. He thinks of consolation in the form of an iced americano the way Jaemin loves his coffee and hoping that he doesn't throw away the dessert.

Jeno stands outside the door to Jæmin's apartment nervously. He knocks on the door and waits for a minute but no one opened it. "Damn, Jaem must be really mad at me." He keys in Jaemin's password and entered his house. "Jaemin?"

After searching through all the rooms and every hidden place he could think of in Jaemin's apartment, Jeno stands in the middle of it, thinking where the bad boy could be. A loud thud in the apartment next door startles him and he sighs in relief. "He's at my place, huh?"

Grabbing the paper bag of dessert, Jeno heads next door, to his place. He keys in his password and almost pushed his door immediately but the sound he recognized as 'access denied' confuses him. "Uh, this is my home. Why is the password wrong?" He mumbled to himself, pressing the buttons again, this time slower to make sure to not make a mistake. The eerie sound echoes again and Jeno panics, pressing the password yet again.

Jeno groans and knocks on the door once. "Jaemin," He hears a loud scoff from inside and rests his forehead on the door. "Come on, Jaemin. Open the door please, baby." He hears shuffling sounds from a blanket or maybe the cushions on his sofa being thrown on the floor. He closes his eyes in frustration. "Baby, please." He pleads, voice going softer. 

Jeno then hears shuffles nearing the door and he brightens up. "Jaemin? Nana? Baby?"

"I changed your password," Jaemin huffs and Jeno can somehow see him crossing his arms and looking disappointed at him behind the door.

"I know, that's why I can't open the door. So, care to open it for me?" Jeno asks as soft as he can. A short silence followed and Jeno’s heart beats rapidly, waiting for Jaemin’s answer.

"...No," Jaemin says and Jeno bangs his head on the door. 

"Nana, please? Are you that mad at me? I'm sorry, okay? I'll make it up to you, anything you want." Jeno pleads, using the most pitiable voice he can make. Jaemin groans and abruptly opens the door harshly, making Jeno stumble down and falls face plant on the floor with an oof.

Jeno grunted, rubbing his elbows and sits down, looking up at Jaemin who stands beside him impatiently. "If you don't get inside in two seconds, I'll push you out and never let you know the password." 

Jeno immediately scrambles up to his feet, almost trips into Jaemin's arms but gains his balance. "I'm in, I'm in."

Jaemin slams the door shut and heads back to the sofa and wraps himself up with a blanket, Jeno's blanket. Jeno smiles at the sight, wanting to coo at his cute grumpy boyfriend but not wanting to anger him more.

Jeno places the paper bag on the coffee table in front of the sofa Jaemin sits and plops down beside him. Jaemin inches to the side, making space between them. Jeno eyes the small gap and smirks as he sits closer. Jaemin rolls his eyes, moving to the end of the sofa but Jeno follows and almost squishes him in place.

Jaemin looks at Jeno in disbelief and stands up, about to leave the living room but Jeno grabs onto the blanket, pulls him down with it and hugs him through the blanket. Jaemin struggles to free himself for the first minute but fails because Jeno doesn't even budge at all. Jaemin falls silent, letting himself getting spooned by Jeno. "Jaem?" Jaemin only glances his way without responding. "Baby, my pretty bad boy. Why are you mad?" he squeezes Jæmin softly.

Jaemin scoffs, elbowing Jeno but Jeno only feels a slight push on his ribs because of the thick blanket. "Are you seriously asking me why? You can't think of a reason why I'm like this?"

Jeno pretends to think, resting his face on Jaemin's shoulder who yanked him off at first but he doesn't give up which made Jaemin give up first. "You're mad because I focused too much on tutoring?" he decides to tease Jaemin a little.

"Really? That's the best you could come up with?" 

"If it's not that, then maybe 'cuz you're, I don't know," Jeno peers at Jaemin who tries to avoid looking back. "Jealous?" he asks with a playful tone.

Jaemin snorts, loud and unattractively. "Yeah, right. Me? Jealous? Ha!" 

A small silence follows them as Jeno only stares at Jaemin quietly and Jaemin keeps fidgeting in his hold.

"Fine! I'm jealous! I'm so fucking jealous I want to rip all your hair off and pull the skin off your cheeks." 

"That's a bit...gore," Jeno squints at him and Jaemin throws his head back relentlessly, hitting Jeno's forehead. "Ow!"

"Let me go, I don't wanna be with you right now." Jaemin struggles again in Jeno's hold but Jeno smiles, loosening his arms and Jaemin jumps up to leave but a yelp escapes his mouth as he suddenly finds himself being pulled onto Jeno's lap. "Can you not?!" 

Jeno shushes him, "Can you shut up and listen to what I have to say?"

"If I say no?" Jaemin challenges. 

Jeno gives him a miserable look and Jaemin rolls his eyes. "Fine, what?"

"Are you jealous that I didn't spend my time with you? Baby, you know how I love you the most and you're my first priority, over anything. Are you jealous that Heejin asks me to tutor her? Are you jealous that I'm close to her?

"Heejin's a friend, a close one too. I grew up with her actually. She's nice and cheerful. She's not all bitchy but she lacks in the study part so, her mom asked me a favor to tutor her and Heejin really needed help. I wasn't going to decline her when she needs help to study, was I?"

Jaemin kicks his feet in the air, making the blanket ruffle around. "I'm not..."

"Is it because I rejected you to go back home early? She said she had something to give me and I'm not mean enough to leave her hanging like that. Plus, you left too early. You could've seen—"

Jaemin shuts him up with a kiss. "You talk too much,"

"You sulk too much," Jeno squeezes his squishy cheeks.

"I'm sorry for earlier," Jaemin mumbles, fiddling with his fingers inside the blanket. "I was rude and didn't understand that girl, Heejin whatever. She looked so close to you and I just—"

"Hey," Jeno calls out, caressing his cheekbone. "You're close to me too. The most special one,"

The corner of Jaemin's lips lift up a bit and he melts in Jeno's arms. "So, are we gonna cuddle now?" He looks up at Jeno with an innocent look.

"Let's cuddle after, hm? I think I promised you something fun tonight," Jeno winks and Jaemin's smile spreads through his whole being. He nods vigorously, letting Jeno take off the blanket off him. 

Jeno kisses Jaemin and gently pushes him down on the sofa, protecting Jaemin’s head with his hand. "I'll make you feel good,"

"Please,"

Jeno kisses all over Jaemin's face, giggles leaves Jaemin's lips with each kiss. His hand slips inside Jaemin's shirt and roams around his body. He rubs on the smooth skin of his body. Jaemin arches his back when Jeno touches his sweet spot, somewhere between his armpits to his chest, while moaning softly.

Jeno takes Jaemin's hand and moves it past his pants to grab onto his member. Jeno throbs in Jaemin's soft hold, aroused by his gentle yet firm grip. Jaemin starts to jerk him off from the shaft to the base of his cock. He also fondles with Jeno's ball, earning a low grunt from Jeno who hides it by biting and sucking hard on Jaemin's collarbone.

"Fuck, Jaem. Y-you're so good at this. I was s-supposed to be the one who's making you feel this g-good." Jeno stumbles on his words when Jaemin pumps him harder. 

"Then, start making me feel good," Jaemin whispers sensually, bucking his hips up, meeting Jeno who grows hard. Jeno touches Jaemin from his face then to his long neck to his chest and lower, lower and lower. He finally grabs Jaemin's length and Jaemin sighs so loud that Jeno somehow was turned on. He rubs Jaemin's cock slowly and lazily, making Jaemin whine for him to go faster. Liking how Jaemin looks at the time, he decides to prolong the teasing. 

"Hngh, Jen-Jeno. No, pl-please, hng." Jaemin whimpers, bucking up his hips to get more friction, anything to make him feel better. Jeno shushes him, kissing his face and fastens his pace. Both of them jerk each other off at the same pace and in sync. Jeno goes a bit faster and sticks a finger on top of Jæmin's slit, eliciting a mewl from him. 

"F-fuck, Jeno. Please, please, please. I need-I need to-I want to, I'm so close," Jaemin mumbles, turning his head to the left and right. 

"Cum for me," Jeno whispers in Jaemin's ear and Jaemin trembles as he spurts his release but Jeno doesn't stop stroking his cock. Noticing Jaemin slowing down his movements on his cock, Jeno jerks himself off and also Jaemin at the same time, making Jaemin whine due to overstimulation. Jeno grabs their cocks and rubs them together. Jaemin gasps at the sensation and he suddenly feels like getting struck by lightning as he arches his back. Jeno doesn't stop rubbing them together, his heavy breath hitting Jaemin's face and the air around them was too hot.

"Ah, Jaemin! Ah-I'm gonna c-cum," Jeno's cock spurts his cum onto Jaemin's chest and body, decorating it together with Jaemin's as he came for the second time. 

"That was..."

"Good? I haven't finished yet. You're not tired yet, are you?" Jeno asks, smirking at the already tired looking Jaemin but Jaemin shakes his head and suddenly holds Jeno's cock. 

"In me, fuck me." Jaemin sobs desperately. Jeno, feeling sorry for him, raising his legs and putting them over his shoulder. He knew how flexible his boyfriend is, so it's a pretty easy job. 

"Suck on these," Jeno shoves in two fingers in Jaemin's mouth and Jaemin accepts them readily, coating his two fingers with saliva. Licking them all over. Jeno then pulls his fingers away, saliva drooling down Jaemin's chin. He enters Jaemin's hole and Jaemin's a moaning mess.

Jeno pulls them up and pushes back in a few more times, stretching Jaemin out. He watches Jaemin's face contorts due to pain and kisses him for distraction. After a few thrusts, Jaemin calms down and pleasure is all he sees and feels.

"It's okay if I go in now?" 

"I prepped myself already earlier, honestly." Jaemin says, whining for Jeno to hurry. Jeno seems surprised but places a soft kiss on his lips. 

"So needy, my bad boy." he mumbled as he coats his cock with the same fingers. Finally, he enters Jaemin only until the tip, making sure Jaemin's not in pain as he pushes further and further in until his whole cock is inside. Jaemin screams in pain and pleasure, clenching on the sofa, whimpering and crying incoherent words as Jeno kisses his tears away. Jeno bottoms out with a groan and moan which Jaemin can only whine louder. Jeno whispers sweet words in his ear, praising him.

"Is this good? Am I making you feel good?" Jaemin nods, couldn't even reply with any words.

Jeno thrusts in and out in a messy pace, slow at first then faster and then casual and repeat the same cycle all over again. Jaemin sobs, cries and whimpers every time Jeno hits his prostate and his whines get louder and louder. They were grateful their expensive apartments at least had decent walls which are soundproof enough. 

Jaemin clenches on Jęno's cock which made Jęno growl and thrusts in deep and roughly while gripping his hips. With that, Jæmin cums, staining both their chests and Jeno releases his inside of Jaemin. Jaemin pulls Jeno's neck and smashes their lips together passionately and intensely. They lock lips for a while, just making out until it turns sloppy and saliva pools above their collarbones, some dripping. 

Jeno pulls out of Jaemin, making his cum drip down Jaemin's trembling thighs as he still feels the adrenaline. Jaemin lets go of Jeno in the middle of the kiss, succumbing to sleep and tiredness. Jeno lays down beside him, admiring his pretty bad boy sleeping so peacefully. He tucks a few strands of hair covering his closed eyes and Jeno leans to peck his eyelids. 

"You did so good, your sleep is catching up on you," 

Jeno makes sure to clean both of them up and dresses Jaemin in his underwear before falling asleep with him, this time, spooning Jaemin.

Two hours later, Jeno wakes up groggily and feels the lack of warmth beside him so he sits down on the sofa, leaning back onto it. He yawns and rubs his eyes cutely. 

"Jaemin?"

He hears Jaemin hum and once he opens his eyes, he is welcomed by the sight of Jaemin wearing only an oversized white shirt, sitting cross-legged on the floor while digging in the dessert Heejin gave them. He sees the cup of iced americano left with some ice. Chuckling and leaning down to peck Jaemin's cheek, Jeno asks him if he's feeling okay. 

"Yeah, never been better. You should've been harder, I won't mind. Plus, I was being a brat earlier today." Jaemin mumbles, chewing on the cheesecake (Jeno only realises what it is now). 

Jeno sticks his thumb on Jaemin's lips and Jaemin looks up to him with his big doe eyes while he sucks on it. "It's okay, baby. Didn't want to hurt you." Jeno kisses the crown of his hair tenderly.

"Where did you even get this anyways? It's so good! Like, good good. Never had this great taste of cheesecake in so long." Jaemin asks, nibbling on Jeno's thumb. Jeno swipes his thumb on Jaemin's lower lip and grabs Jaemin's fork to feed himself.

"Heejin gave them to us,"

"Huh?!" Jaemin almost choked and tried to vomit it back, making Jeno hit his shoulder. 

"Don't be so mean. Heejin already has someone else she's dating," 

"Who?" Jaemin asks nonchalantly but looking a bit interested. 

"I think you know them though, the name's Hyunjin." Jeno replies, sitting down on the floor beside Jaemin.

"Hwang Hyunjin?" Jaemin looks at him confused and weirdly. 

"No, the female one. Kim Hyunjin," Jeno says and Jaemin visibly stiffens.

"...Kim Hyunjin? Big eyes, long hair and poker face?" Jæmin asks, looking a bit frantic.

"Yeah, that Hyunjin, I think."

"Oh my god! I didn't know she was into girls! Hell, I wouldn't even be jealous and acted like a whole brat this whole time. Why the hell didn't you say anything?"

"I tried," Jeno convinces to Jaemin's exasperated face. "You didn't give me the chance or right timing to tell you."

"Whatever," Jaemin shrugs him off, continuing to eat the cheesecake.

"Is it yummy?" Jaemin hums as a yes. "Can I have a taste?" Jeno asks, raising an eyebrow suggestively. 

"Oh, you baby. Sure, here!" Jaemin shoves a forkful of cheesecake, watches Jeno's face scrunch in disgust and quickly runs away while giggling.

"Na Jaemin!"

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Red Velvet's Little Little  
Part 2 of nerd!jeno and bad boy!jaemin uwu  
Please leave feedback and kudos!!  
Feel free to scream at me via twitter @starwreck


End file.
